Buon Compleanno, Papa
by la Pianissima
Summary: For Rena Heng: Ieyasu Sawada or commonly known as Giotto, the proud father of Tsunayoshi Sawada, is a busy man. Being the Vongola Boss is tiring. He was bad at balancing his time with his work and family, and thus, leaving his son alone at their mansion. With all the work on his shoulders, he even forgot his own birthday. But Tsuna remembered. Family fluff.


For Rena Heng, who won in one of the games I hosted. Sorry if it's a bit late.

**Title:** Buon Compleanno, Papa

**Character/s: **Giotto/Ieyasu Sawada and Tsunayoshi Sawada

**Genre:** Family

**Rating:** K

**Summary:** Ieyasu Sawada or commonly known as Giotto, the proud father of Tsunayoshi Sawada, is a busy man. Being the Vongola Boss is tiring. He was bad at balancing his time with his work and family, and thus, leaving his son alone at their mansion. With all the work on his shoulders, he even forgot his own birthday. But Tsuna remembered.

**A/N:** This is the VERY first time that I'll be writing Giotto. And I hope I have him in character. Plus, Tsuna here is about 5 or 6 years old, still innocent and pure from the Mafia World.

If I make any mistakes, kindly point it out for me. I'm still a newbie and English is not my mother tongue.

I know it's a bit late for Giotto's birthday, but it doesn't stop me to make a fan fiction, right?

KHR does not belong to me.

* * *

**Buon Compleanno, Papa**

_la Pianissima_

* * *

It was a cold January morning when Giotto came home from work. The Christmas holidays and the New Year were over and he just had his three-day break. He jumped onto his bed flat. He was so tired. The Holidays had given him mountains of paperwork and G and the others just had to go on a mission. He growled as a maid came in to bring him tea.

"Master, please have some tea." The maid said, curtsying before leaving the room. Giotto waved a hand; face still cushioned on the soft pillow. The mansion's very quiet without his guardians.

"Tsuna." He muttered, remembering that he left Tsuna in Elena's care. He missed his son so much these past weeks. He couldn't believe that he forgot to buy that Robot Model XXX Tsuna wanted so much for Christmas. _I guess I'll go apologize._

He changed into a pair of black slacks and plain white polo shirt. He didn't comb his hair anymore. It would take _hours_ to get it done. Right after, he took a quick sip on his tea and slapped his face gently. He remembered how Tsuna won him over last Christmas with his puppy-eyes attack. He proceeded walking towards Tsuna's room. From afar, he could hear someone playing piano in the Music Room. Since the said room is nearer than his destination, he went there first to check. He knocked three times and instantly, the music stopped.

Thinking he disturbed anyone who had been playing that marvelous song, he knocked again. "Uhm, hello?" He called out, but no one answered him. A few seconds later, he opened the door to find the room empty.

_I could have sworn somebody was here._ He thought, looking around the room for a second time. Sighing, he closed the door and continued his way to Tsuna's room. Unfortunately, Tsuna wasn't there.

"Mademoiselle Aldena, have you seen Tsunayoshi today?" Giotto asked a maid who passed his way.

"I saw the Young Master earlier with Lady Elena in the library." Aldena replied, bowing before excusing herself. Giotto thanked her and went straight to the library.

But again, he found no one in the library. Tired of walking around, he went back to his bed. He was so tired that he didn't realize that he had fallen asleep.

When Giotto woke up, it was already twilight. The Grandfather clock in his room chimed 6 times. It was time for dinner. Making himself look presentable, he hurriedly adjusted his shirt and brushed his hair. Then, he proceeded to walking towards the Dining Room.

The mansion was unusually quiet. Usually, the maids would go back and forth the halls, carrying trays of food. But not now. His Hyper Intuition is tingling. Slowly, he kept on walking to Dining Room. Why would a quiet hallway scare him?

Giotto gulped as he stood in front of the Dining Room. He hasn't heard a sound since. Gathering up courage, he reached for the handle and slowly opened the door. He was mentally prepared to anything he might see inside.

"Buon Compleanno, Primo!"

Giotto heard those three words echoed like thunder. He blinked as he saw Elena, Tsuna, all the maids and servants, cheering and smiling. Today's his birthday? How could he forget?

"Papa! Buon Compleanno!" Energetically, Tsuna came running forward, arms flung in the air, awaiting the hug his father will give.

"Tsuna!" Happily, Giotto carried Tsuna up in his arms. "I thought you've all disappeared. Papa was worried." He snuggled endearingly on his son's spiky hair.

"I told Big Sis Elena that today's your birthday, and she said that we should surprise you, so we have to be quiet like ninjas and sneaky like cats!" The boys smiled, hugging his father's face.

"I'm sorry if we scared you in any way, Giotto." Elena came forward, holding a cake in her hands. There was a candle placed in the middle and the words 'Happy Birthday!' was written on top of the cake.

Giotto smiled again. He blew the candle and everyone cheered.

"Tsuna-dear, I'm sorry. Papa has forgotten to buy you that robot you loved so much." Giotto placed Tsuna down, disheveling the brunet's hair. For a moment, Tsuna pouted, but a smile replaced it right after.

"It's alright. Papa can always buy me that later. Right now, I have a gift for you!" The little boy gave a pecked on Giotto's face before dashing off towards one of the maids.

"I wonder what his gift is." Giotto crossed arms, sighing in relief. He has never seen Tsuna this happy before.

"You'll see. Come." Elena offered a hand and Giotto accepted it. She led him to a chair in front of an upright piano. Tsuna was sitting on the piano stool, beaming with innocent happiness.

"Is Tsuna . . . ?"

But before anyone could answer the Vongola Boss, Tsuna started playing a familiar tune, singing the words, "Happy Birthday to you~" The servants sang along Tsuna as he played the song. Elena sang too.

After the Birthday song has ended, Giotto applauded. He came forward and gave his son another hug, now with a kiss on the brunet's head.

"Buon Compleanno, Papa." Tsuna smiled.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

Waaaaaahhh! I don't know if it came out well, but it's still something, right?

Rena-san, I hope you didn't find this boring =_=

**Author's Realization: **While I was writing this, I found Giotto and Elena cute together. Ohgod. Daemon, don't kill me. *checks filters* What?! Nobody has written a GiottoxElena story?! *disappointed* TT_TT

Anyway, tell me, in the form of a review, about what you think about this one-shot. Was it boring? Cliché? Awesome? So-so? Please review! And thank you for reading!


End file.
